Halloween At Disneyland
by the2yamis
Summary: The yamis and hikaris go to Disneyland in California!  That theme park will never be the same . . . sucks for kids!  What will happen when the authors sneak on the rides?  Read to find out!  Lemons, OC, yaoi, and so much more!  Have fun!  Happy Halloween!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Better known as, "Why Darklotus & Lightstar Shouldn't Think Too Much"**

_We start our story of mayhem and fun_

_With the cute little hikaris on a shopping run. _

While Yugi and Ryou were trying on some fun clothes for later (Darklotus: Guess what kind of clothes), while Malik and Joey were looking at costumes for Halloween.

"Hey guys, do you think we could go to the Disney store next?" Yugi looked at the others with hopeful eyes.

Joey chuckled and nodded. "Sure, Yug."

"YAY!" Both Yugi and Ryou took off running towards said store.

"They're so cute," said Malik. "Makes it hard to believe that they do all those things with their yamis."

"No kiddin'," agreed Joey. "They look so innocent."

"Hey guys, come check this out." Yugi called them over to a large stand. "It's about Disneyland in America." He pointed to the large blue castle. "I want to go."

The other boys all agreed that they too wanted to visit Disneyland.

"Hey, I got an idea. Hows 'bout I convince Seto to pay for us to go, and you guys convince your yamis to come along. It'll be Halloween, so it means we can wear our costumes and get lots of candy!"

Something about Joey's grin told them that his plan was going to work.

"Yeah, let's go!" chorused the others.

And all the hikaris ran off to convince their yamis to take the coolest trip to Disney land they would ever have.

WE WILL HAVE A POLL IN OUR ACCOUNT TO SEE WHO'S STORY SHOULD APPEAR FIRST!

This story contains OC, OOC, and Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


	2. I REALLY Want To Go

Hello! Lightstar here! I'm the one writing the Puzzleshipping, and I'll also be writing the Puppyshipping as well! Darklotus will be taking the other 2 stories. I hope you enjoy my story! Also, look for me in the other chapters! You'll know what I mean soon enough . . . ;D

Disclaimer: Darklotus and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we did, Yami would never have left, and would instead be fucking Yugi raw as we speak.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Yami was sitting upon the couch. Yugi was kneeling in front of him, his hands clasped in a pleading manner. His amethyst eyes were soulful and doe-like, and his lower lip protruded slightly.

"But why? Going to Disneyland with the others on Halloween would be so much fun!"

"That's a matter of opinion," Yami muttered darkly. "And why in the name of Ra would it be 'fun?' "

"We'd get to hang out with our friends, and go trick-or-treating! Just think of all the free candy!" Yugi began drooling.

"Yugi, you're drooling on me," Yami pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." Yugi quickly wiped the drool off his chin. "Can you imagine how much we'd get, though?"

"You'd be awake for days!"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Yugi replied, winking. Yami felt himself grow hard when he saw Yugi's sensual wink. _"Damn it! If he realizes that, I'm done for! He'll definitely use it against me!"_

"So, who will the 'others' include?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant, while on the inside he was praying to every known deity that Yugi wouldn't notice the rather large boner just inches away from his innocent face.

Yes, his sweet, innocent face, with its big, beautiful eyes located just above his full, luscious mouth. And what a mouth it was! So round and perfect, and so skilled at so many lovely, wondrous things . . . . . . . like eating. (Lightstar's note: You thought I was going to say blowjobs, didn't you?)

Yugi stared at his yami, trying to figure out what was making him so agitated. Then he noticed a rather large tent that had just erected itself in Yami's leather pants. (Lightstar's note: Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge/Him and me will steal your leather pants! For those of you who don't understand, go on Youtube and look up LEATHER PANTS! (Darklotus: OMG get on with the story already! LS: I'm going to go slower now, just to torture you. DL: Fine, but you get no chicken or cookies! LS: You get no lemons if you don't take that back! DL: I'm sorry! I love you! T_T Please don't take away my lemon! LS: Do I get chicken and cookies? DL: Yes. LS: I win. :-) LU2! ~^-^~ DL: Hmph. *Goes and cuddles Ryou and Malik in a corner* LS: Back to the story! DL, M, and R: Yay!)

Yugi smiled. He knew _exactly_ how to win over the pharaoh . . .

"Are you sure there's _nothing_ I can do to convince you to change your mind?" Yugi asked, leaning forward.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, I told you, nothing is going to change my mind."

"Okay, Yami. You win."

Yami softened slightly at the sight of the sad boy. (LS's Note: Yami, you bastard! You made him cry! This gives me rage of the Brooklyn variety!) "Yugi, maybe we could- Aaah! Yugi what the hell are you doing?"

Yugi had unbuttoned Yami's pants with his teeth, and was now unzipping them. He smiled, pleased to see that his yami wasn't wearing anything underneath. Once he finished unzipping the pharaoh's leather trousers, he looked up at said former Egyptian king and smiled. "I'm proving you wrong," he said, batting his eyes in a seraphic manner. He then pulled down Yami's pants, allowing his large erection to spring free. He flicked his tongue over the tip of it before running his tongue adown its full length. He ran his tongue over it a few more times before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Yami groaned. "Oh, god . . . Yugi!" He threw his head back, letting a hiss of pleasure escape. Yugi smiled, pleased at what he had done to his aibou. But something told him a hiss wasn't good enough. Something made him think he needed an even stronger reaction, a reaction so potent that there could be no doubt in anyone's mind that there could be no doubt in anyone's mind that Yami was at the complete and utter mercy of this adept little puzzle solver.

Yugi began to suck gently, grinding his teeth against Yami's appendage as he did so. He continued his ministrations for a few more minutes before releasing Yami's extremely hard member.

LS:EXTREMELY hardened . . .

DL: Shut up.

LS: Make me.

DL: Hey look, Sasuke wants a blowjob.

LS: So go give him one. From what Madara's told me, you're pretty good.

DL: 0/0 No, I didn't do Madara! But _you_ might have.

LS: No, you didn't. You just went down on him. And besides, I only do Sasuke . . . most of the time. BTS! (Back to story)

He then began to nibble on it, starting at the base and then slowly making his way down to the tip, adding the occasional nip and kiss in between the bites. Kissing the tip, Yugi looked up and gave Yami yet another angelic smile, batting his eyes in a way that drew Yami's attention to the lust that darkened them. Yami looked at Yugi, shocked that the innocent boy was so manipulative and underhanded. I mean, Yami knew Yugi could be a little sex kitten in bed, but he'd never acted like this with some form of prompting from Yami. (DL: Yami! How could you taint Yugi! T_T Now I'll never get the chance! LS: Back off bitch! Tainting the uke is my job! MINE!)

Yugi's innocent smile became a devious smirk.

"What's the matter, Yami?" he cooed. "Don't you like what I'm doing? Don't you like how I make you feel?"

Bright red splotches began to appear on Yami's cheeks. (LS: Which cheeks? DS: The ones on his face. Now shut up and finish. LS: ***pouts*** Fine, I'll finish the story.)

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" Yugi asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"My problem . . . is that you . . . won't let me . . . have my release!"

Yugi giggled. "And you won't let me have my trip to Disneyland. So I guess we both want something from each other. You want your release, and I want my trip. Hmm . . . what to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you," Yami said, raising his left hand, "but I have other ways of getting what I want."

However, before Yami could finish what Yugi had started, the "innocent" little hikari tackled him, pulled a silk rope out of his back pocket, and tied Yami's hands behind his back.

"You were saying?"

***Insert the YGOTAS scene in which Yami cusses out Yugi here***

"So whaddya say, Pharaoh? Are we going to Disneyland?"

The Egyptian sex god thought about it for a while. He really didn't want to give in, but if he didn't, Yugi would leave him here, tied up, with no way to get his release. At all.

/That's right, Pharaoh,/ Yugi said through the mind link. /No release for a very long time./

Yami groaned. There was no way out. And if someone came in and found him here, with his hands tied behind his back and his erection out in the open . . . they'd probably die laughing before they could untie him. He sighed.

"Fine."

"What's fine, Yami?"

"Fine, we can go to Disneyland."

Yugi cheered.

"But I'm picking out the costumes," added Yami. He was determined to have some kind of victory over Yugi, no matter how small.

"That's okay. I don't mind. You know why?"

"Why?" sighed Yami, already knowing the answer.

"CAUSE WE"RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!"

"Yes. We are. Now untie me."

"Okay, I'll untie-Oh, wait, I've got a text message! And it's from my boss!"

"Yugi, this is really starting to hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute . . . Oh shit, I've got to get to work! Bye Yami! I gotta GO!" Yugi called as he ran out the door, leaving Yami alone and tied up, his erection still sticking out of his pants. Yami called after Yugi, hoping the small boy would realize that Yami needed to be untied (and given his release), but it was all to no avail. Yugi was gone, and he wasn't coming back for another eight hours. Yami sighed. He pushed his phone out of his back packet, and then, after some maneuvering, dialed Bakura's number.

. . . _Ring_ . . . _Ring_ . . . _Ring_ . . .

"Hello?"

"Hey Bakura. Do you think you could come over and help me with something? I'm in a bit of a . . . fix."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Bakura replied. Yami gritted his teeth. He could almost _hear_ the smirk in Bakura's voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hikari to molest. Goodbye."

Yami groaned, then tried calling Marik, only to get the same results. He was about to dial Joey, when suddenly . . .

"Yugi, Yami, I'm ho-what the . . ." Solomon stopped in his tracks, rendered speechless by the sight before him.

"Um, hey there, Grandpa," Yami said, flustered as Hell's left nuts. (My friend Bucky: There's more than one? Me: There's 3!) "Um . . . there's a great explanation for . . . uh, this." He nodded towards the lower regions of his body.

"Uh-huh."

"You see, Yugi wanted to go to Disneyland for Halloween, and I said no-"

"Got it."

"How can you get it? All I said was-"

"Halloween at Disneyland equals free candy. Yugi is a sugar addict. He'd do anything to go trick-or-treating at Disneyland." He paused before he nodded to Yami's "little problem," and added in a suggestive tone, "_Anything_."

Yami became flustered and began to sputter incoherent words and phrases as Grandpa laughed.

"Don't worry, Yami, I understand. Believe it or not, I was young once too. Now, what would you like me to do?"

"I just need you to untie these ropes for me, then I'll be able to take care of the, uh, other stuff, myself."

"Alrighty then, you just turn yourself to the left a bit, and I'll get those knots untied."

Yami did as he was told, Grandpa sat down behind him on the couch, and he began to untie the silk rope that bound Yami's wrists.

"Damn, Yugi sure did tie this knot tight. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to untie it."

"What?" Yami began panicking. What if they couldn't ever untie the ropes, and it cut off all circulation in his hands, and they fell off? If they did, then he would never again be able to use them to pet Yugi's . . . hair.

"Relax, Yami. I'm sure we'll be able to get them off eventually. Hm . . . in retrospect, perhaps letting Yugi do all those knot-tying activities in Boy Scouts wasn't such a good idea.

"You think?" Yami retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I never expected him to use his skills for something like this!"

"Believe me Gramps, no one expected him to."

"Well, let this be a lesson to us: innocence is only skin deep."

"Especially when it comes to Yugi."

"Hahaha! No kidding! Oh! I think I've almost – yes – wait for it – yes, I've got it!" Grandpa cried as he finally freed Yami.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Yami said gratefully, rubbing his wrist.

"No problem, Yami. Now, I'll leave you alone so you can take care of your other "problem."

Yami flushed as Grandpa winked suggestively before leaving Yami alone to tend to his "business." He sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to zip up his pants with that huge thing sticking out. That meant there was only one thing left to do . . .

Soon, the whole house was filled with the sounds of Yami's moans. In the shop below, Grandpa smiled and chuckled at all the shoppers who were wondering what exactly those strange sounds were, and where they were coming from.

"Yami, it wasn't that bad," Yugi called from within the bedroom.

"Yugi, I was emotionally scarred for life."

"Drama queen!"

"Says the boy wearing the dre-"

"What do you think?" Yugi asked, stepping out of the bedroom.

". . . Yugi, I'm going to have to molest you in a frantic and passionate manner."

Yugi blushed. "That's not funny, Yami. Now tell me what you really think about how I look in this costume."

33 "I just did."

". . .Pervert."

"Says the boy who tied me up and went down on me just so he could go to Disneyland on Halloween."

Suddenly, Lightstar and Darklotus appeared with a flash of light and a puff of smoke.

Lightstar coughed. "Do we have to use the smoke?"

"Yes. It adds effect. Now shut up." Darklotus turned to Yami.

"Yami, we have come to inform you," said Lightstar, "That Halloween is serious business. You shouldn't joke about it."

"She's right," added Darklotus sternly. "It's no laughing matter."

Yugi nodded. "They're right, Yami. You need to listen to them, otherwise you'll get in big trouble, and the spirit of Walt Disney will make sure you'll never be able to enter Disneyland."

"And then you'll never be able to have sex with Yugi on the "It's A Small World" ride at Disneyland."

"What?" Both boys turned to look at Lightstar. Darklotus quickly covered Lightstar's mouth with her hand and said, "Um . . . Hey, look, a picture of Yugi as an Egyptian sex slave pleasing the pharaoh Atemu!"

Yami and Yugi both turned to look, and say nothing. When they turned back around, the two girls had disappeared.

"Well that was weird," Yami muttered after the initial shock had worn off.

"Yeah, it was. Normally authors don't enter their stories. I guess they were really annoyed with you for making that comment ab- Whoops!" he cried, accidentally dropping his wand. As he bent over to get it, Yami got a wonderful view of Yugi's pert little ass.

"_Dark Magician Girl,"_ he thought wickedly, _"Is the best costume choice ever for my little hikari."_

"You know, Yami, I think us going as the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl was a really good – Why are you staring at me like that?" Yugi began to cower in fear. The last time Yami had gotten that look in his eye, Yugi hadn't left the house for a week. Not that he could've; he'd been chained to the bed the entire time he wasn't trapped in a custom metal bondage device. (DL: Custom? Yami: Nothing but the best for my little hikari. LS: Can I borrow that thing some time? It sounds like fun! Yami: It is.)

"Hikari, come with me. I wish to show you _my_ costume," Yami said, leering at Yugi.

"Um . . . O-okay . . ."

Yami took Yugi by the hand and led him into the bedroom, which they would not leave for the next 16 hours, except to get food and water.

And also to grope – I mean, grab – any necessary "tools."

_**End Puzzleshipping Convincing**_


End file.
